


Just one of those Days

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [52]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rough start. Rough minute. Rough hour. Rough day... It all snowballs for Megan on one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one of those Days

**Author's Note:**

> Clearing out some old files on the old hard drive. And I was feeling nostalgic. Written, maybe a good four to five years ago-ish? I'm *hand wavy* on that. Done for the LJ community: lawandorder100.

First day back from maternity leave and she was near tears. She knew it was to be expected … but to be late on top of it all?

First the elevator in her apartment decided to die, then traffic was horrendous, and now she was pacing in front of the bay of elevators at One Police Plaza.

When the elevator doors finally opened, she struggled with the cross traffic before a well placed hand stopped the door.

Turning, she breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Thanks, Zach. I’ve been having one hell of a morning.”

“No problem. We all have them.”


End file.
